Sweet Memories
by Lucicelo
Summary: Jacob found a new facet in life after bumping into the gentleman clad in a blue coat. Owning a bakery took a lot of work but, he found it way more fulfilling than his old job. In fact, he met interesting characters who walked in and out of his shop. One day, he sees an angelic young lady, standing out of the crowd. Giving him the most loving smile in the world.


Whenever he unlocked his bakery, Jacob Kowalski pinched his hand raw. His actions left a less than permanent and throbbing reminder on his skin. The transition from his old job at the canning factory to managing his booming business seemed too good to be true. He almost backed away from the heavy suitcase filled to the brim with silver. It seemed suspicious how the sender knew his name and his dream. He dismissed his old co-workers as the senders. Those men owned little valuable possessions and wouldn't just hand over a fortune to someone else.

He counted his blessings before he talked himself out of using this gift. Returning to the same bank that dismissed him, he flooring the money lenders who agreed after one look at his suitcase. A vast difference from the disdained treatment he received from his previous visit. In any case, he dove into the project and making his dream a reality. At the opening, he held his grandmother's portrait in his hands. Giving her a tour and description of where he'd place her most delicious recipes.

He finally honored his grandmother's legacy.

Her portrait remained in the store. Overlooking his success and giving a face to one of his many inspirations. Some of which he forgot through the facet of time. The idea of having forgotten his memories seemed ridiculous to him. He thought of himself having an impressive memory. He rarely forgot anything.

Eventually, he chalked it off as the stress of a beginning owner of a business. He handled every facet of his bakery, something he thought he mentally prepared himself for. Almost every unpredictable probability happened and he handled them as best as he could. It wasn't easy but, he loved having something to call his own.

From all the faces that entered his bakery, he made it a mission to learn their names. Nothing said familiarity like addressing someone by their name. His customers became dear to him and they returned the same sentiment. In between the groups of people, one unfamiliar face caught his attention.

This beautiful young woman stood out from the never ending crowd in his bakery. It wasn't just her beauty but, something about her reminded him of someone. A close beloved person, yet, he found no name to place on her. His mind went haywire, trying to figure out this mystery that he found himself distracted from the pair in front of him. He went through the motions of packaging their order, missing the amused expression of the well suited gentleman beside his wife.

Receiving their payment broke him from his thoughts. He sheepishly smiled, apologizing for his wandering thoughts. They didn't mind. In fact, the husband nodded his head, motioning to the young lady dressed in pink. The wife giggled. His face flushed.

Waving them goodbye, another customer paid for their pastry. This went on for about ten minutes. Throughout this whole time, the young lady in pink kept her eye on him. A wave of nostalgia filled him when she smiled at him. His chest clenched, heart felt heavy, and hands trembled for what seemed to be forever. He rubbed his hands onto his slacks, cursing himself for another bout of distraction.

Her blonde curls bounced whenever she moved about in his bakery. Her plump pink lips lifted from the corners, creating dimples on her cheeks. He found that she exuded a positive and gentle spirit. Someone who had people flocking to her all the time.

She stopped near his more creative pastries. Her eyes seemed to twinkle in amazement. She touched her lips with her well manicured finger, seemingly amused by some unknown joke. Afterwards, she got in line, four customers away from him. Her eyes wandered to the variety on his counter. When it was her turn, his mind blanked for a few seconds.

"W—Welcome." Jacob uttered out. "How may I help you?"

She smiled big, showing her pearly whites. "I'll take these two." Her serene sweet voice made his eyes widen. Her voice jolted with familiarity his mind.

"O-Of course." Jacob avoided staring into her eyes. "Is this for a boyfriend?" He screamed in his mind. That was such an inappropriate question!

"Oh no, my sister just loves these cream puffs. You see, my sister got her old job back and is simply ecstatic." She opened her small clutch and took out the money. "Besides, I can never find the right boyfriend." She added in. "It's not an inappropriate question. A lot of ladies get asked all the time."

"Right." Jacob handed her back her change. "Please, come again."

She nodded her head. "I will. Thank you so much."

The next day, she returned, complimenting him on the cream puffs. She told him that her sister, Tina, loved them as well. This time she ordered a box of almond sugar cakes. She introduced herself as Queenie Goldstein. A name which struck a cord in him. Again, he hid his revelation and they continued on speaking. He told her his name and she said his name suited him.

His face retained a pink tint for most of the visit.

Sometimes, she disappeared for a few days. Returning with a regretful smile, she explained her reasons. Never giving out too much information. Almost as if she held herself back from revealing anything damning. Of course, he didn't dare ask her to give out details. He relished in her presence and enjoyed the attention given to him.

Their interactions went on for months.

He wondered what he did to gain her attention. A woman like her surely had her pick of men to choose from. Yet, she continued on coming back to his shop. Her misty eyes remained firm on him. Not even his most handsome customers swayed her attention.

He grew used to hearing her heels click against the wooden floor. She even held a designated seat behind the counter. Sometimes, helping him cash out customers during rush hour. Her light floral perfume became one of his favorite scents.

He fell hard for her.

From her longing smile, he was sure she felt the same way. With the assurance of her feelings, he still hesitated in inviting her to dinner. Until, she came in and invited him first.

"Jacob?" Queenie fiddled with her fingers, pursing her lips as she stared into his eyes. "May I invite you to dinner? I know you close a little late but—I can always come back later."

"I can close early!" Jacob cringed at the sudden volume of his voice. "At this time, there are little to no customers coming into my shop. I'll have to get out of these clothes though."

"Oh, I don't mind." Queenie beamed. She clasped her hands together and declared. "I'm so happy, I made a delicious strudel earlier this afternoon."

His temples throbbed—breath hitching—he remembered eating a strudel before. Mouth watering. Happiness. The company of beloved friends. A fog transcended back into his mind. This happened whenever Queenie said certain words and phrases. Another wave of deja vu. He knew he experienced something big with her. A world breaking truth, wiped clear from his mind.

He covered his panic with a smile. Queenie seemed none the wiser. He motioned her to sit in one of the chairs in the back. Denying her offer to help him close the shop. She watched him flurry throughout the bakery. He placed pastries, which he sold at a minimal price in the morning, away in their proper containers. He started selling stale or one day old pastries in order to prevent waste. His customers appreciated the cheap option.

He turned the open sign to closed and they walked outside. The moment he locked the doors, Queenie placed a hand on his arm. He escorted her down the block, listening to her directions to her apartment.

The confusion and nagging prodding to his mind had not left his mind.

"Queenie..."

"Yes, dear?" Queenie curled her hand around his arm, they turned the corner toward her apartment. "We're almost there. You're going to have be real quiet when we go inside. We're not allowed to bring in men."

Jacob swallowed his nerves and stated. "Have we met before? I feel like I know you way before you entered my bakery." Jacob informed her, turning his head to the side, his eyes pleaded to her. "Please, tell me. I feel like I'm missing an important aspect of my life. You know something, don't you?" She applied pressure on his arm. "Queenie?" Jacob placed a hand on top of her trembling one. "Is it bad?"

"N—No." Queenie's voice broke. "It's nothing illegal. It's just—you can't know about the whole truth. Trust me, I wanted you to keep your memories. I'm breaking so many laws in coming back to see you." She lifted her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "You became so important to me. I know it's selfish but, I wanted to see you again. I could never find someone like you."

"Queenie..." His heart clenched at seeing such a spirited person reduced to this. "Don't say anymore. It's okay." He hesitated before lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles. "It's not important. You don't have to tell me." He tried lessening the ghastly mood. "Who knows? Maybe one day, you can tell me without getting into trouble. I have immense patience."

Queenie showed a shaky smile, she believed him. "Maybe..." She took out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "I'm not kidding when I said you had to sneak in."

Jacob placed his finger to his lips, he still laughed regardless. "I can be real quiet." Queenie shook her head as she giggled.

Their fingers interlaced when they resumed their walk to her apartment. Smiles on both of their faces. Jacob made another promise. He'd wait for her. It didn't matter how long but, he was willing to wait.

The end.


End file.
